A Rose Tale
by ButterflyWave
Summary: 5 kingdoms, 7 heirs. Disaster appeared and are they saved? They are. Saved by the RPG, but that is just far from over. Blending in takes a lot of pressure, especially when you're a blue-blood. Used to be Once Upon A Rose
1. Prologue

**HEY! To all my readers of Stars Of High School: hi, umm... for the next chapt i'm creating a beautiful sibling relationship of the Maple's HOWEVER, i am stuck. really. I've gotten no inspiration. i was out for two days to do one of my passions; photography. and the places were as fascinating as it always is here in Indonesia, i would love to put it in my story but the scene i'm looking for in my story (beach) just wasn't the ones i went to. it'll take a lot of time to finish up plus with SOPA and all, so in the meantime... enjoy this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: ButterflyWave DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

><p>Two girls walked, both no older than 5 or 6 years old. Both girls—sisters—had brown hair. One was longer than the other.<p>

The elder sister, Leafary Green Van Capugo, inherited their father's brown eyes meanwhile Maybelle Haruka Van Capugo, the younger sister had their great-grandmother's sapphire orbs.

Both girls wore a plain white dress, just stopping above the knee. On the dress, different colored sashes were tied, Leafairy had on a green one meanwhile Maybelle had a red one; both sashes were made out of the finest velvet in their kingdom.

They greeted every adult that was in their brother's third birthday party. Listening to how much they've grown and how beautifully stunning they looked from the adults, occasionally they mentioned about the girls' kingdom and about their 'young' relatives.

"Thank you." Leafairy said to-probably-the 100th compliment that night about 'My, Her Highness has done a splendid job caring you both. You two girls look dashing!'

Caroline-their mother-smiled kindly as she cut in some conversation a woman was having with her daughters, "Darlings, have you packed?" She asked when they were already alone, the two sisters nodded, "Good. Five minutes before midnight, take your brother to the pavilion. Understand?" Again, the girls nodded.

Caroline smiled sweetly as she leaned down to kiss her daughters' forehead, "Be strong."

Caroline and her daughters returned to the grand ballroom and did whatever they did in parties.

The clock bells rung, signaling 11 o'clock, the two girls took their sleeping baby brother up the flight of stairs to their room, they changed to more comfortable clothing—Maximus too—and grabbed their backpacks.

The two girls slipped on a pendant to Maximus and grabbed his things.

Maximus was now wearing a dark blue long-sleeves and black pants. Maybelle wore a red tank top covered by a black short sleeve short jacket (the kind that stops on the rib-cage), she also wore black pants that stops right on her knee and black shoes. Leafairy wore a short lime green skirt with black leggings below it; she wore a white tank top that had a picture of a green pokeball at the bottom right corner.

Maybelle stopped to grab her lucky red bandanna and tied it around her wrist; she absolutely can NOT live without it.

It was 11.30 pm, the three escaped from the bedroom window since their mother had a ladder ready for them. 11.40 On the clock and the three were running towards the pavilion. 11.55 And they were right on time.

Leafairy grabbed a key she had hid in her bun and inserted it in the hidden keyhole behind the roses. A small door appeared and she slowly turned the knob, they followed the trail and ended up in a room with ice blue tiles on the wall and floor with 4 other girls.

Maybelle had recognized one of them; she had scarlet red hair and bright golden eyes, "Aristalia?" She called in a questioning way.

The said redhead tilted her head so now she was looking towards the three, she smiled in a sorrowful manner but ran towards them for a hug, "Hello, Leafery, Maybelle, and Maximus too. What are you three doing here?"

"Same reason all of you princesses and prince are here." A voice chimed in as a woman appeared in front of them. Her brown eyes were warm and welcoming and her deep crimson hair was tied in a bun.

"I'm Roxanne," the woman introduced herself; "the seven of you will be kept in custody by us. You will live alone, eventually, by your tenth birthday. It is up to you whether or not you wish to take some friends from here."

One girl blinked, and again, and again. She registered everything that Roxanne had said in her brain and spoke up, "I'm Mistairy Kasumi Von Casademartugo," she introduced herself with pride, "and what is 'here' exactly?"

"I think it's the RPG." A purple-haired girl spoke up, explaining what she knows.

"RPG? Like Role Playing Games? 'Cause I'm excellent at that!" Aristalia squealed in delight. The remaining people in the room sweat-dropped and/or fell anime-style.

"No! RPG stands for Royalty Protection Group. I'm Irises Von Haydreek, by the way." The purple-haired girl introduced.

"Oh. Thank you for the information. I'm Aristalia Krystenezra Van Leeazery." Aristalia smiled, but frowned afterwards after realizing how long her name is, "My name is too long! I like Irises' though. Cute."

Irises smile at the compliment then faced the three siblings and the other girl who hasn't introduced herself.

"I'm Maybelle Haruka Van Capugo. This is my big sister, Leafairy Green Van Capugo. And my little brother is Maximus Masato Von Capugo." Maybelle introduced herself and her siblings.

"Hello! I'm Dawnishelle Hikari Berliatuz! Pleasure." The last girl curtsied and smiled at the others.

"Excellent! Now that you know each other, come on in the RPG Headquarters." Roxanne pressed a little red button on the wall and a secret passage way appeared.

They followed the dim road; it wasn't long before the girls realized that it was a maze. They stopped at a dead end as Roxanne whispered something that opened a room.

It was rather frantic with people walking around and talking here and there but at the same time it wasn't just frantic, it was calm too. It had a welcoming feeling despite the serious atmosphere.

"This, this is the RPG. You will be staying here until you are ten. When you girls are already ten, you may live by yourself-though you will be under the RPG's custody." Roxanne explained.

Roxanne led the kids to a flight of stairs and told the 7 kids what to do, "Each person gets a different tutor. That tutor will help you get a new name and take care of you." She told them in a strict manner.

The seven kids nodded and ran up. They all knew what to do, and they certainly do know what they need to do for their own countries.

* * *

><p><strong>don't forget to REVIEW! go on! press that magic button to make me happy! c'mon! you know you want to~<strong>

**ButterflyWave, flying off~ (yes this is my signature thing)**


	2. Chapter 1

**it has been a while, but here ya' go! better late than never, right?**

**DISCLAIMER: ButterflyWave DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

><p>Sapphire eyes focused on the reflection on the mirror showing May Maple, a typical girl with shoulder-length brown hair and beautiful sapphire eyes. The girl had just finished doing her hair, actually finishing her usual early morning routine.<p>

May nodded approvingly at her reflection before grabbing her backpack and coming downstairs to the alluring scent of pancakes made by one of her orange-haired friend, Misty Waterflower.

"Good morning, Misty!" May said, grinning at the older trainer.

Misty abruptly stopped cooking, sending the brunette a look of disbelief, "Wow, May! You're up early!"

"Yup!" May sat on the table, not before throwing her backpack on the couch, of course. Typical May. May had inhaled all of her pancakes and cleared up her moomoo milk in addition to that, she had just finished cleaning up her dirty plates.

Misty shook her head in disbelief to see the younger coordinator so diligent early in the morning, so unlike May. She cared less though, I mean, she was letting her hair down, for Uxie's sake! That's also unusual.

Another girl came down the spiral staircase; it was May's sister, Leaf Maple. Misty had finished cooking for everyone in the house; Dawn Berlitz, Arista McLeeze, Jean Kriss, and Iris Drayden.

Behind Leaf, Jean and Arista were talking about some random fact they read off the internet.

Arista's hair was still wet like it would mostly be every morning, it was 'cooling' for her and normal for the others but had been described lazy and uncaring from the fashionista, the one and only, Dawn Berlitz.

The day was getting warmer making May regret deciding to wear skinny jeans instead of the shorts that Jean had recommended to her beforehand.

Jean had sensed May was getting heated up so she shot her an 'I told you so' look followed by a smirk.

"I can't believe our school!" Iris exclaimed as she stomped heavily down the marble stairs, brushing her big and poofy purple hair in the process. "It's summer, for Heatran's sake!" **(A/N: Be grateful T.T my school doesn't even have Summer Holidays!)**

Jean laughed at the girl's antics, throwing her a piece of her gum, "Time to take the gum in the mouth and chill. We're only going to miss the last week of summer! It's not the end of the world!"

Iris pouted, stuffing the peace of gum in her pocket before straightening out her long green shirt, "Good morning! Breakfast smells good as usual, thank you Misty!"

"No problem," Misty said. "But remember, tomorrow is Arista's turn to cook. Better be up and running early, girl!"

There was a shriek heard from the top of the stairs, everyone could guess who it was, it was Dawn. And to Arista, Dawn is the only person alive who could get her to get all dressy because as her best friend, she loves and trusts her, not to mention her senses of fashion can make mean fashion critics all warm and happy inside. And that, that is what we call the Dawn effect.

"Arista McLeeze!" Dawn screamed, running down the stairs only to grab a hold of the golden-eyed coordinator. "Your hair! And that jacket! You have to change it! Now! Those shoes are also bad with that color! Not to mention, green is so not helping your shorts! Let's change!" And with that statement, Arista had been dragged up by the youngest coordinator up to her room, of course she would never leave without saying something oh-so-very dramatic, "Goodbye my dears! I shall be back, wait for me! Till' the last teardrop falls!"

The others have finished breakfast and the dishes by the time Dawn was finished with Arista. The two got down and Dawn revealed Arista wearing something quite different from what she had worn earlier.

Arista still had her short jeans on but lost the green shirt and put on a sleeveless white button down shirt, tucked out with the top button opened. Her scarlet hair was dried perfectly and pulled in a high ponytail, Dawn had wanted her to wear heels but Arista had refused and wore her white converse instead. Dawn agreed to Arista after a couple of arguments and black mailing though.

Iris tilted her head sideways, as if trying to figure what looked so different about Arista, her hair wasn't wet and it was tamed now, for sure. Not to mention, the grey jacket she had on was no longer and the green shirt that she thought looked bad with Arista's hair was replaced and Arista's yellow flip-flop were replaced as well. And that's probably it.

"We should get going." Leaf suggested, going all responsible since she is the eldest one in the house. "Dawn, grab a toast on the way out. We're leaving or else we'll get late. And I don't care if you go and say 'at least we'll be fashionably late!' I just don't want to get late for the first day of the new school semester, do I have myself clear, Dawn?"

Dawn slowly nodded her head, grabbing the buttered toast on the table and ran out, ready and all, the others had followed behind her, not wanting to by anywhere near Leaf when mad.

Leaf was the last one out; she locked the front door and headed out with the girls to the Pokemon Trainers Academy.

* * *

><p>"We'll catch you guys later! Let's go Dawn! Iris!" Jean exclaimed at the older girls before grabbing the other two freshman's hands and dragging them off to homeroom.<p>

Leaf and Misty had gone ahead to their homeroom, leaving Arista and May alone over at Arista's locker.

"It's sad to think that the six of us won't be graduating together." May sighed as she leaned on some random locker, not caring that she might give the owner of that locker inconvenience.

The owner of said locker suddenly appeared, narrowing his emerald eyes at the brunette. "May, get off my locker." He ordered the sapphire-eyed coordinator nonchalantly, waving his hand in a dismissed manner, earning a glare from the girl.

"Here ya' go, Drew." May growled lowly at the emerald-eyed lad, pushing herself off his locker and beside Arista.

Arista giggled softly, oh how she LOVED seeing May and Drew together. It certainly was amusing; the way the two would argue every time they meet was actually cute. Well, it was cute because she knew of Drew's major crush on the sapphire-eyed brunette. Of course, May was way too dense to figure that one out.

Drew had nodded to Arista in acknowledgment making Arista nod back at the chartreuse-haired lad.

"May, we should get going. Homeroom's in five minutes." Arista nudged the brunette, making her cut her glare on Drew and followed the golden-eyed beauty towards their homeroom.

* * *

><p>May was currently in Legends class, a class she shares with Dawn and in her opinion, one of the most boring classes in Pokemon Trainers Academy.<p>

May was in the verge of dozing off; her mind drifting off to her own little world in the depths of her dreams, sadly for her, Alex Vaness was beside her. Alex was one of Drew's best friends, the most mischievous one, to add that. If it wasn't bad enough, Alex was making some beat with his drum sticks as he was drumming away, making his desk the drum set.

"Good Lugia, can you stop that drumming, Alex?" May pleaded the ash-haired trainer, whimpering as she did so. "It's giving me a headache."

Alex nodded slightly, despite the fact that he was annoying and mischievous he was kind-hearted. And since May was one of his close friends—mostly due to the fact that she isn't a fan girl unlike the majority of girls in PTA (Pokemon Trainers Academy)—he stopped his drumming.

May sighed, writing some more notes in her notebook about the three legendary birds of Kanto. Well, that is before she was swept away in a day dream.

Dawn looked in front of her, seeing that the older brunette was far away in a world Dawn couldn't reach, she had decided to start thinking about their little villa near the beach. Sure, it was dangerous if a tsunami was to take over but they did love the beach so it was no problem for them. As long as they were together things would be fine.

A yawn escaped the bluenette's mouth, she continued to write what was written on the board and at the same time she had her dark blue eyes focusing glances over at the sleepy brunette every few minutes.

'Goodness Arceus! When will this torture stop?' Dawn thought in frustration, she had given up on taking notes so she just did what she loves to do, designing a dress.

* * *

><p>"Ready? Okay! Let's go, Trainers! You can do it! Let's go, Trainers! Yes you can!" The cheerleaders—Dawn and Arista included—rocked their hips to the right as they started their routine. "Go! Attack! Defend! Come on! Pokemon Trainers, do your best!"<p>

Leaf sat on the bleachers, school was dismissed about twenty minutes ago and nothing interesting happened on that day anyway so the brunette cared less. She flipped another page from the book she was reading, she never knew it but turns out that coordinating wasn't really that bad. But Leaf was a trainer, not a coordinator. And no, she would never change her mind. She loves having battles, the battles makes her blood rush in her veins. And she's going to focus on that only, strictly on battles and not on performing like Arista, May, Jean, and Dawn.

"I never knew you were interested in contests, Leaf." Jean's voice chimed in as she sat on the bleachers behind the older brunette. "It's eye-catching." Leaf stated in a bored tone, placing her bookmark in between the pages and finally closing it.

Jean chuckled lightly, her chin placed gentle on her tan hand.

A sigh escaped the purple-eyed coordinator's mouth before pushing herself off the bleachers and pulling Leaf off the bleachers with her. "Come on, Flareon and I will show you how to really shine in contest!"

Jean grabbed a hold of one of the pokeballs in her bracelet, tossing it up in the air. "Flareon, hit it!"

The fire-type eeveelution did a flip as she was released from her red and white capsule, landing perfectly on her paws before calling out her name.

"Ember, let's go!" Jean said almost immediately. Flareon obeyed her mistress' order and threw small wisps of flames that were aimed in 5 directions creating a beautifully shaped fire star.

"Now, Fire Spin!" Flareon shot her Fire Spin upwards, hitting the middle of the fire star and breaking it to pieces as it dissolved with the refreshing air.

Flareon jumped in the vortex of flames, spinning around along with it as she waited for her mistress' next call. "Swift!"

In a matter of seconds, gold stars were mixed with the burning red flames, creating a breath-taking tornado made of flames and stars. As it dissolves in the air with Jean calling out the last move which happens to be Roar, the tornado of the two combined attacks was gone, leaving a graceful display of sparkles in the air.

Leaf calmly applauded, sure it was pretty damn eye-catching alright but she still loved battling more than appeals, but then again Leaf was never one to leave without a compliment if one deserves it, "You did great! I was really heated up back there!" Leaf exclaimed as she went up to embrace the younger girl. "Flareon was really cool! Amazing strategy, Jean!"

"I know."

* * *

><p>Iris twirled a strand of indigo hair; Dawn had been begging her to join the cheerleading squad. Sure, Iris was flexible and was good at gymnastics and all those tricks but cheerleading? That really wasn't her thing. Maybe Arista McLeeze but not Iris Dray. Hell no.<p>

Iris had been seated on one of trees in the cheerleading field. Yeah, Iris never liked cheerleading since it was way too troublesome and she was focused in her studies and battles. Iris sat peaceful as she roughly braid her long hair, paying attention to her baby pokemon—her Axew—as he gulped down his pecha berry.

Iris fiddled with her braid as she looked over to the over-exited Axew.

'It's time to go back.' Iris thought, pulling her Axew close before jumping out of the tree to land perfectly on her two feet. Axew had held on to Iris' shoulder before Iris had jumped down, Iris sighed rather loudly and walked over to the cheerleaders.

"Iris!" Dawn exclaimed when she spotted her brown-eyed best friend near-by. "Alright girls, let's take a break! Come back in the field in 5 minutes!" Dawn ordered the cheerleaders, being head cheerleader and all.

Arista ran up to Iris with bottle water in hand and a neon yellow towel around her neck, Arista grinned at the younger trainer she wanted to hug Iris but she's damn sweaty! Not a chance.

Dawn hopped next to Arista, wiping her forehead with a hot pink towel.

"Seriously Iris, join the cheer squad! Your gymnastics are amazing! We need you in the team!" Dawn begged even if she knew that Iris would certainly decline that offer, she isn't really fond of the sport, unlike the girly Berlitz and the active McLeeze.

Arista rolled her eyes, she admired the bubbly bluenette's not-giving-up attitude and her optimistic view of things just make you want to hug her and keep her innocent forever, like she isn't innocent as she is.

"No!" Iris exclaimed firmly. Yes, Iris loved Dawn as much as the other girls but no, she isn't going to join the cheer squad even if it kills her.

"Jeez, both of you knock it off!" Arista finally exclaimed, breaking the two up from further arguments.

* * *

><p>May had been helping the second oldest girl in their house with council things considering that Misty was part of the student council and May was just plain bored.<p>

"Hi Mist! Hi May!" a black-haired boy that goes by the name of Ash Ketchum suddenly appeared out of nowhere with his Pikachu holding on to his shoulder. His usual goofy grin was plastered on his face which made Misty and May grin back at him.

He was a very dense teenager for someone who is an excellent pokemon trainer so he failed to see the small blush that crept on Misty's face even though May saw it with no problem at all. She knew Misty too much to not know about her little-big crush on the dense teen.

May mentally giggled, it was so obvious that Misty likes Ash yet Ash is way too dense to figure that one out. Obviously.

Yup, the start of April is the start of spring, the start of spring is the start of love—or so they say in some romance books that Arista reads.

"Misty, I'll drop these books at the library, just relax. Go on back to the council room to do the papers." May said before taking the only pokèball on her necklace and enlarge it. "Blaziken and I could carry all the books, so just hand it over to him."

Just like that, Blaziken was released out of his pokèball and took all the books in Misty's arms.

"Thanks May! You are a huge help!" Misty exclaimed as she rushed down the narrow hallway to the council room to finish things up with Ash following her

May nodded as she and Blaziken began to walk to the library together.

* * *

><p><strong>don't forget to REVIEW! go on! press that magic button to make me happy! c'mon! you know you want to~<strong>

**ButterflyWave, flying off~**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ButterflyWave DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Maple?" Drew smirked calmly at the sapphire-eyed brunette. "The REAL question here is are YOU ready, Hayden?"<p>

"The match between May Maple and Drew Hayden will now begin!" One of the senior students, namely Brock Takeshi, announced. May grabbed her pokeball and so did Drew. Both coordinators glared at each other, challenging one another in the battle.

"Beauifly, take the stage!"

"Masqueraine, go!"

The two bug-type pokemon faced each other, ready to do as their master tells them to. "Silver Wind!" May exclaimed, letting her Beautifly blow gusts of silver-colored wind to the opposing pokemon.

"Duck down then Bubblebeam." Drew ordered his Masqueraine to fly lowly and shot strong bubbles at May's Beautifly calmly. He smirked, knowing how May wasn't fast enough for him, how wrong he was. "Psychic!"

The Psychic stopped the blue bubbles dead in its tracks and threw it back at the other bug type.

"Now that is a wonderful display of what to do with the move Psychic. Excellent move, miss Maple." Their psychic-type teacher, Darach, said.

"No problem!" May grinned at the man. "That was fun! Almost got ya' Grassy-bangs!"

"On the contrary, April." Drew smirked, ignoring the brunette's constant yelling of 'MY NAME IS MAY MAPLE! M-A-Y!' "If mister Darach didn't stop the match, you would be so embarrassed. But, you did okay, here, for Beautifly." Drew handed May yet another rose in a cocky manner.(A/N: there goes the rose!)

"Now, now, please take your seats. Let's continue or lesson!"

* * *

><p>"May, you shouldn't let ol' Grasshead get to your head! You know he's just teasing you." Jean said, stuffing the beef curry in her mouth. "Wehuides, wha we worsh shing 'rew woo woo?"<p>

"Jean!" Dawn snapped, hitting the girl's arm lightly. "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Dawn, we all know it means 'Besides, what's the worst thing Drew would do?' I'm pretty sure we know her that well." Arista rolled her eyes, twirling her spaghetti with her fork. Just as Arista was about to bring the fork to her mouth, a small piece of crumpled paper hit her forehead hard, making the redhead throw her head back. "BOOM! HEADSHOT!"

Alex Vaness.

"ALEX! YOU BASTARD!" Arista had stomped over to Alex and grab the collar of his dark green polo shirt. "Sorry honey." Alex smirked, leaning in to Arista's face which caused Arista to blush 7 shades of red but just as Alex's face was inches, no, centimeters away from Arista's face, he let out a chuckle and pulled back. "You... You're so cute!" He laughed, ruffling Arista's hair.

"I hate you, Alex..." Arista mumbled under her breath, loud enough for the hated guy to hear. "And I love you, Arista." Alex smirked teasingly. Arista puffed her cheeks and headed back to her table with the girls.

"What's the worst Alex could do?" May raised her eyebrow at the upcoming fuming redhead.

* * *

><p>Alex smirked and Arista glared. "You're going down, pretty boy." Arista warned in a dangerously low voice. "Umbreon, battle dance!" The shiny Umbreon jumped out of its pokeball and faced the neon blonde boy, standing tall.<p>

"Bayleef, counting on you!" Alex exclaimed, throwing the pokeball that kept his grass-type. "Ladies first."

"Shadow Ball!" Arista cried, ordering her trusty blue-ringed Umbreon to fire the ghost-type move at Hoenn's grass -type second stage starter.

Alex smirked and decided to play along with Arista's ball of shadow. "Energy Ball!" The green-blue ball that Bayleef made and the Shadow Ball that Umbreon made collided in a big explosion, making large puffs of smoke.

"Vine Whip!" The sound of a loud smack was heard from the battle field. Bayleef had sneakily hit Umbreon with a Vine Whip attack in the midst of the puff of smoke.

The dark-type eeveelution cried, falling back out of the puff of smoke. "Umbreon! Are you okay? If you are, use Bite!"

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Arista?" Misty asked, whipping her head from side-to-side. "She's in her room, she refuses to come out." Jean replied. May perked her eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. "How come?" The brunette asked. Jean sighed before explaining the situation on the redhead. "She lost a battle to Alex."<p>

Dawn's pink C-Gear rung before the bluenette picked it up. _"Hey, Dawn."_ Alex's face was seen in the small space in the C-Gear. _"Is Arista there?"_

Dawn wanted to say yes and ask him to come and comfort her because she knew about Alex's obvious crush on Arista but just in case, she looked at the other girls first who in return nodded in aproval which made Dawn smile brightly. "Yeah, if you wanna come and comfort her, better do it now."

Alex grinned at the second youngest girl of the group of seven girls. _"Thanks Dawn! Be there in five minutes!"_

The screen went off and Dawn faces the rest of the girls. "Let's go to the beach by the time Alex comes." Leaf proposed to the other girls just so Arista and Alex could have some alone time to finish things off by themselves. "Okay, let's get our stuff!" Iris exclaimed, running up the flight of stairs and into her room to change and get her beach stuff.

"Wait up!" Dawn exclaimed, running after the younger girl to get her stuff.

* * *

><p>"Hey girls!" Alex grinned when Misty had opened the door for him. "Where are you going?"<p>

A smirk played along in May's face as she practically waltzed out the front door. "Figured you need some alone time, so we're going to the beach. Bye!" A cheshire grin spread on Misty's face as she walked her way beside the younger brunette. "Toodles! Tell Arista we went out and won't come back until you guys go and make out." Alex blushed deep crimson as he walked in the villa.

It wasn't hard to find Arista's door. The wooden door had the writing Arista McLeezen in neon yellow and there were three pictures hanging down just below her name; Arista with her pokemon, Arista with her girls, and Arista with the guys and the girls.

Alex knocked lightly before coming in the pale yellow-themed room. Her king sized bed was in the middle of the room, facing the 32 inch flat screen TV. Behind the bed was her wardrobe and the in-room bathroom was facing the wardrobe. Her black desk faced the window, just backing the TV so she won't get distracted in her studies. There was a single scarlet red arm chair in the corner of the room, just so she can read and play on her laptop in peace, beside the arm chair is her white make up table. Finally, the two small bookshelves on each side of her bed is where she outs her pokemon. **(A/N: basically this is like my room)**

"Arista? Can I talk to you please?" Alex pleaded, walking in the room and sat on the edge of her bed, backing the TV and facing the defeated redhead. A muffled 'no' can be hears by the boy's ears but that doesn't mean he'll stop right there. He ignored the girl's answer and leaned in to her face in a non-teasing way. You can tell by the seriousness in his turquoise eyes.

"Arista McLeeze... I like, no, I love you. I am deeply, madly in love with you. I'm sorry that I may have teased you too much but I really do love you. I do. I swear my life upon it." Alex said with sincerity in his voice. Showing just how much he cares for the golden-eyed girl. "I love you, Arista."

Arista, with her head still in her knees so no one could see that she has been sobbing, extended her hand to the boy's collar and pulled him, screaming at his face.

"I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!" she screamed.

Arista continued to cry once again, this time pulling her long hair to cover her ears and puffing her cheeks which subconsciously making Alex blush. Alex leaned in to the crying girl's face and kissed her with passion.

"I love you." He said as he pulled away and his turqoise eyes met Arista's golden ones. "I know." Arista said, the tears had stopped running form her eyes and she bravely faced Alex's turqoise eyes that every fangirl loves so much. "Give me some time to think about it."

Alex nodded as he pushed himself up and walked out the door before saying a quick "I'll wait until the end of the world for you."

Arista nodded nonchalantly before falling down to her bed.

"I'm sorry, Alex."

* * *

><p><strong>I really enjoyed writing AristaAlex. the stubborn girl that doesn't believe in love and the strong-willed guy that fell in love with her. **

**now, now, Arista may not be everyone's favorite character but you have to admit, that was pretty nice. Arista/Alex, FTW!**

**don't forget to REVIEW! go on! press that magic button to make me happy! c'mon! you know you want to~**

**ButterflyWave, flying off~**


	4. Chapter 3

**This is so late, I am so sorry. Really. Please accept my deepest apologies, it took me so long to brain storm for this.**

**DISCLAIMER: ButterflyWave DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back girls!" Arista fake-grinned as she opened the door for the six girls who ditched her. "Thanks for leaving me behind." she said sarcastically with venom dripping down from every word.<p>

Jean smiled innocently, walking past the redhead to sit on the kitchen counter. "It was our pleasure, princess." the younger girl said as she twirled a stand off her curls.

"Anyway, when you guys were out, a Pidgey dropped by and gave me a letter from the RPG." she held out a white letter between her middle finger and her pointer. The elegant white letter had an orange daisy as a seal, showing that the letter was from Roxanne, the woman who had saved and mentored them for so many years.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Dawn squealed, trying to get the letter from the older girl.

"Well, I _was_ waiting for you." she opened the letter gently and read it out to the other girls. "Dear girls, I have received word from the Draryuco kingdom and it turns out that everything has been straightened out. The dragon-type gym leaders have agreed peacefully with the kingdom so everything there has gotten beautifully, Princess Irises Von Haydreek, you may return home anytime."

Iris squealed in delight and grabbed on to the daisy-scented letter and took over from there. "Not only that," the youngest girl's voice became super preppy and cheerful. "Prince Maximus Masato Von Capugo will transfer to Pokemon Trainers Academy very soon."

Now May and Leaf squealed and fought to grab a hold of the letter, Leaf ended up being victorious. "I expect you girls to visit the RPG soon and come help the new royals in trouble. I bid you farewell for now. Sign, Roxanne Alevander." Leaf's younger sister looked over form her shoulder and read the bottom part.

"P.S." May read. "Burn this letter and take off the band on Pidgey's right leg when you're through."

Jean smirked as she took the delicate letter from Leaf's grip and tossed it over to her—already released—blue-flamed Ponyta. Arista had ripped the band open and tossed it to the direction of Jean's Ponyta so he could stomp it.

Arista's Umbreon purred against the golden-eyed girl's leg, wanting attention. "Come here, you spoilt one." Arista took the dark-type eeveelution in her arms, hugging him affectionately. "Sorry Arista, Dawn, Misty. Nothing for you guys." Jean looked sadly at the three other girls.

"It's fine." Dawn nodded slowly. "Yeah," Misty agreed with a careless yet stiff shrug. "No biggie." Arista flashed an obviously fake grin in agreement to the two other girls. "But I'm glad for you guys!"

"Should we make room for Maximus?" Dawn asked, dropping the subject just so they could escape the tense and sad atmosphere. "Well, Roxanne didn't say anything about a new room." Jean shrugged.

"Do we even have room left?" Iris giggled. "Nope." Arista replied, popping the 'p' sound.

"I guess we'll have to leave it to Roxanne for a place for Maximus." Leaf shrugged.

"I don't know about you guys, but I had a long day and I'm pretty damn tired." Misty yawned and stretched out her hands to prove her point. "Ditto. I'm going to bed." May agreed. "Good night girls." Leaf said before going to her room, the others following in suite.

* * *

><p>Alex looked up to his pale yellow ceiling. He isn't much of a fan of the bright color but if Arista could handle it, he could too. He couldn't help but care less about skipping dinner, all he could think about was his confession. <em>'Too bold?'<em> He thought. _'Argh, this is so hard!'_

He sighed loudly and ended up being in front of his turquoise laptop, chatting with his best friends.

**Al-ness2512: alo, my brothers, my buddies, my pals!  
>GreenRose: what.<br>Paul1: what.  
>Ketchup-Trainer09: hi guys!<br>King_Gary: sup?  
>Clearly_Kenny: heyyo!<br>Al-ness2512: I did it.  
>King_Gary: did what?<br>Al-ness2512: I confessed.  
>Clearly_Kenny: hats off to you, bro.<br>GreenRose: what did she say?  
>Al-ness2512: she said 'give me some time to think'<br>Al-ness2512: ARGH! Why is it so hard?  
>Paul1: patience.<br>Ketchup-Trainer09: hang in there Al.  
>Clearly_Kenny: she'll say yes. I'm sure.<br>King_Gary: yea, what Kenny said.  
>King_Gary: thanks for stealing my advice, Kenny.<br>Clearly_Kenny: anytime Gary.  
>Al-ness2512: thanks bros. I'm gonna go sleep now.<br>GreenRose: sure, and don't think about it too much.  
>Al-ness2512: thanks Drew.<br>Al-ness2512: night bros.  
>[Al-ness2512 has signed off]<strong>

Alex walked to his desk to put his laptop in place, stopping just to see a picture of him and Arista when they were in the start of middle school. Arista was giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Arista." He said before falling asleep on his soft king sized bed.

* * *

><p>Drew smirked at his best friends. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later. He knew that Arista will accept too. Putting the thought of her 20 rejects aside, the redhead always had a soft spot for Alex.<p>

_"Rose?"_ Drew's faithful Roserade called to its master. "Oh, hey Roserade. You should go get some rest." Drew said to his grass-type. _"Rade."_ Roserade nodded her head and went over to the entrance beside Drew's bed to be with Drew's other pokemon.

* * *

><p>May laid her chin on the palm of her hand. She couldn't sleep so she decided to look out the window, for once. Though she got bored not long after that.<p>

"May, are you awake?" A knock on the door interrupted her trail of thoughts. "May?" Faintly but surely, Arista's voice sounded a little troubled from the other side of the door. May opened the door for the older girl and let her in. "What's wrong, Arista?"

Arista sat on May's red bed and proceeded to hug on of May's white pillows. "You see, Maybelle," May knew this wasn't going to be easy; whenever the girls used each others' real name it was never easy. "Alex confessed and I don't know what to do."

"Well, Roxanne always said that if you can't choose, close your eyes and imagine it. The answer will come to you." May replied, recalling the advice that their guardian had told her.

Arista smiled a bit at her and proceeded to close her eyes.

Like

That was all Arista could think about. Alex had told her he loves her but all she could think of was _like_ is it enough though?

"Like." She said out loud. "I like him." Arista concluded with a proud gleam in her eyes. That's one thing solved. _'Just a little time. A little time and I might fall in love with him'_ Arista thought as she hugged May. "Can I sleep here?" May grinned then nodded in approval. "Sure."

"Thanks May." Arista grinned before the two coordinators went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"What's cooking?" Misty grinned a crocked grinned as she walked in the kitchen, sitting on the tall chair in the kitchen counter. "Since I'm really just that lazy, eggs and bacon." Arista replied not turning her head away from the stove. "Oh, what an amazing choice! Way better than yesterday's omelette rice!" Misty rolled her cerulean eyes.<p>

Finally, after a good five minutes, Arista placed one egg and two strips of bacon on six plates; one plate has three eggs and five strips of bacon.

"I'm gonna go get the girls, care to help?" Arista draped her yellow apron on one of the hangers next to the other girls' aprons before extending a hand to Misty for her to take, which she did. "Of course. Rock-paper-scisors?" Misty asked. Arista nodded in response and let go of Misty's hand to play the game to seal their fate.

In the count of three, Misty had her hand in a fist meanwhile Arista's fingers were spread apart. "HAH! TAKE THAT MISTY!" Arista exclaimed in triumph, happy that she won't be the one waking up May, one of the two girls—including herself—that are impossible to wake up. "DAMN IT!" Misty exclaimed back in frustration, her hand still balled up in a fist.

Arista skipped up the stairs to wake up Leaf, Dawn, and probably Jean and Iris meanwhile Misty dragged her feet up the stairs to face her dreaded fate; waking May up. Somehow.

Misty turned left on the second floor to the corridor that led the way to May, Jean, Iris, and her own room. Misty pushed the door hard, making it hit the wall with a loud 'thump' and walked over to the red bed in the center of the room. "Up." She kicked the side of the brunette's bed, making the bed shake but it didn't wake the brunette up.

She jumped in the bed and started to tickle her sides. A few minutes passed and all she got was a giggle and a groan.

Her next trick, she grabbed hold of one of her pokeballs that contained her Azuril and released her. "Use water gun on May!" She ordered.

It was successful. Oh, how successful it was. May woke up, soaked to the bone, and a little pissed off. "MISTY!" She yelled out, trying to catch the older girl with no such luck, Misty had ran away to wake Jean up.

Misty knocked on the door that had a small bored with pictures of Jean and her pokemon, Jean and the girls, and many other memories they shared together however, not including ones from the RPG.

"I'm up! I'll be out in a second!" Jean's voice was heard from the other side of the door. Misty shrugged it off then walked again to Iris' room; Misty didn't bother knocking on the youngest girl's room so she just barged in and headed for the balcony to find Iris on a tree, relaxing. "Iris, let's go." Misty beckoned Iris to follow her downstairs to eat breakfast to which Iris happily followed.

The seven girls finished their breakfast and preparations before walking to school—well, Dawn skipped—peacefully while humming a song in harmony, Iris' being the most cheerful.

When they got to school, they went to their respective lockers and homerooms to start the sunny day. When lunch came along Arista went looking for Alex meanwhile the other girls ate.

"What do you think Arista will say?" Dawn asked the other girls in a low voice so none of the others were able to hear except the girls. The remaining five girls looked thoughtful at first but smiled knowingly at the end. "She will say whatever comes to mind." Leaf concluded, which the other girls nodded to. "Besides, that's what our Arista is like." Jean shrugged and took a bite of her lasagna.

Dawn giggled and nodded. "That's too true!" the blunette exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"So, what's up, 'Rista?" Alex leaned at the lockers, acting all cool even though he's freaking out on the inside. Arista mentally scoffed at the nickname but kept a serious facade. The two stayed silent, Alex was just waiting for the reason why Arista called him out and Arista was hesitating on whether of not do what she intended to. She did anyway; she walked up to him and hugged him.<p>

"I... accept." Arista murmured at his chest, Alex instantly felt light hearted. He became so giddy. Alex let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding in. "Thank you." Alex hugged back and kissed the top of her head gently.

Arista smiled and Alex happily mirrored her actions before walking hand-in-hand to the cafeteria to tell the others about the good news. When the two announced it to their friends—the girls first—they squealed with joy, at least Dawn did, the others congratulated the two and so did the boys. One of Alex's friends, namely the playboy Gary Oak couldn't believe it at first, considering that the most straight-forward guy in the group of friends who didn't seem to care about females got a girl friend before he did but congratulated the new couple anyways.

"All's well, it ends well, huh, Drew?" May said to the emerald eyed boy beside her who smirked and nodded in return. "Yeah." He agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>don't forget to REVIEW! go on! press that magic button to make me happy! c'mon! you know you want to~<strong>

**ButterflyWave, flying off~**


	5. Chapter 4

**well, this isn't so long, I think.**

**not for me to write anyway.**

**Oh, I read this story over again and I have to say, I feel like the biggest idiot alive.**

**ALEX'S HAIR IS NEON BLONDE, KAY? I MADE A SMALL MISTAKE IN CHAPTER 1, i wrote that his hair is ash-colored. it's neon blonde really. it is.**

**now without further ado...**

**DISCLAIMER: ButterflyWave DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

><p>"Alright then! Are you ready, Iris?" Jean exclaimed to the direction of the stairs where on the top of the stairs, Iris stood with a luggage in hand. "Yeah!" The youngest girl exclaimed, dragging her luggage down due to lack of strength.<p>

Iris and Jean were just going back to the RPG headquarters, Iris to check on Draryuuco and Jean to accompany her. However, only Iris and Jean were going. The other girls stayed. Arista was going to go on a date and the other girls were probably going to spy on her date. Typical.

Arista was hugging Jean goodbye when Iris had reached the last step of the stairs where she had abandoned her luggage and bid the other girls farewell.

"Please be safe," Jean said to Arista, referring about her date. "I will. Umbreon could always knock down whoever will attack me." The redhead assured with a smile. "I won't put him in his pokeball after all." She added.

Jean laughed then nodded before proceeding to hug the others. "You be careful too." Jean said to Misty in their hug, she got a nod in reply and a pat on the head.

Jean said the same to May, Leaf and Dawn before taking her leave with Iris. Their flying-type pokemon being the ones to transport them to the RPG headquarters. Jean on her Woobat and Iris borrowing Leaf's Tropica since she doesn't have a flying-type of her own.

"Anyway, I'm going now girls. If you're tailing me, please stay as far as you can." Arista said to the others, taking her purse before heading out the door. "Fine." Dawn exhaled. "We'll be out in twenty minutes."

Arista sighed and went out the door with her Umbreon by her side around twenty or so minutes afterwords, just when Arista passed the park in front of the mall, the girls started tailing them.

Dawn was dressed in a light pink beanie and a white dress that stops below her knee. Her hair was loose and she wore a scarf that matches the color of her beanie. She also wore ballet flats also in the color of her beanie.

Misty wore an orange shirt that had a white outline in the middle of the shirt that said 'BLUE' followed by denim jeans and white sneakers with two blue lines on the outer side.

Leaf wore a white tank top and maroon skirt with green sneakers and a white beanie with a maroon pokeball on it. May's outfit was similar to Leaf's but she wore denim jeans.

The main girl, Arista, wore a sequins tank top with various shades of blue, blue jeans, and a pair of white ribbon flats. She had her hair loose and a bit curled, giving it a wavy affect-courtesy of Dawn-and she also had sunglasses sitting on the top of her head.

Arista had reached the Frost Cake Cafe in a matter of seconds once she got in the mall, Alex was already there with two drinks in hand; one for him and one for her. "Hi Alex, I hope you didn't wait too long." Arista greeted the neon blonde lad with a heart-warming smile and a voice—in Alex's opinion—that rivaled Manaphy's song. "N-not at all!" Alex grinned and handed Arista her drink.

Alex offered Arista his hand which Arista gladly took and the two lovers began to explore the mall. When the couple stop in front of a boutique that Arista and the girls often visit, Alex went in with the red head and looked at the accessories, he had noticed that Arista was looking quite fondly at a particular necklace with a silver crown on the top of a silver key. When Arista wasn't looking, Alex bought the necklace then surprised her, attaching the necklace on her neck.

"Alex, you didn't have to..." Arista said to him while she admired the necklace. "But I want to." Alex inserted on his behalf.

Meanwhile the two were in a lovey-dovey atmosphere, in the background were four girls; one with numerous of shopping bags on her hands as she was busy looking around the boutique and the rest were awing at the young couple not so far away.

"Are people tailing you?" Alex whispered to his new girlfriend in a non-suspicious manner. "Yes." Arista replied, also whispering. "Leaf, Misty, May, and Dawn are here. Somewhere."

"Ditto." Alex whispered again. "The guys, except Paul and Drew are here."

"Return Umbreon and let's make a run for it, shall we?" He whispered again in which Arista nodded to. She returned Umbreon back to his pokeball then sprinted off with Alex, hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p>"DAMMIT, DAWN! Now we lost them!" the younger Maple sister exclaimed at the shopaholic. The four girls had been walking in circles for around twenty minutes and they couldn't find Arista or Alex anywhere. "It isn't my fault!" Dawn defended herself. "You stopped at every food stand we see!" The bluenette accused.<p>

"You take ten minutes in every store we come in!" May argued back.

As the two girls threw insults at each other, Leaf and Misty gave up looking for the couple and were sitting in a cafe not so far away. "I'm gonna go look for them!" May declared and walked away in the midst of her argument with Dawn. "Fine by me!" Dawn countered. "But I will find them!"

May scoffed and yelled out again before the younger coordinator disappeared from her sight. "You wish, Dawn!"

* * *

><p>May had been walking around the mall twice and she couldn't find them, she decided that she would check the park next, which she did. She didn't find them either but she stumbled on a spot, covered by tons of leaves. Pass those leaves and branches, she found an amazing flower field. It was as if she were in Floaroma Town in the Sinnoh region, Dawn had told her about the place.<p>

"Oh my Arceus..." May gasped in awe at the wonderful scene in front of her.

"Rade! Rose~rade!" The cry of a pokemon very familiar to May reached the brunette's ears followed by a stream of pink petals, a move she too was familiar with. "Like the welcoming, Airhead?" A cocky voice, just as familiar rang in the air.

"That was beautiful, Grasshead." May replied, walking towards him and his partner pokemon. "I'm glad you appreciate it, April." Drew extended his hand for May to take, which she did.

Drew let May to the centre of the field and let her sit on the soft green grass before he took his seat beside her. "Have you heard of the double-contest coming up in school?" Drew asked nonchalantly, laying his head above his hands while lying on the grass that matched the color of his hair. "Yup! Who are you going with?" May answered the cocky lad's question then asked him a question. "I was hoping that you would be my partner, May." Drew confessed, both eyes closed.

"YES! I WOULD LOVE TO!" May exclaimed and jumping up from her original seating position with a smile so bright it rivaled the sun's rays. Drew smirked then stood too. "Great."

"How about a Roserade and Beautifly combination? That would be good." He suggested making May nod enthusiastically at the idea like a little girl. "Then Glaceon and Absol for the battle!" May declared.

"That sounds fantastic, May!" Drew agreed, surprised that he couldn't think of that. "I'm surprised that little brain of yours could think of something like this!"

May puffed her cheeks at him then turned away with her arms crossed. "Mean." She commented.

"I'm just kidding, May!" Drew laughed it off then held the brunette's shoulder to get her attention. "Then, shall we start, my princess?" offering his hand to May, he gave her a smile that she recognized from before he turned super-mega-ultra-cocky. May gave him a smile of her own, the kind that was sweet and heart-warming, different from her usual playful smiles or childish grins. This was the kind of smile that you would see a princess smile.

"I would love to," she placed her hand on his as though he was asking him to dance with her in a royal ball, like the ones she would attend as a child. She remembered many beautiful young women placing their hands on the gentlemen's palm when the gentlemen offered the young women to dance.

* * *

><p><em>Ring... ring... ring...<em>

Misty's C-Gear rang silently though it was enough for her to hear. _"Hello?"_ Misty answered.

"_Misty, I can't find them!" _Dawn's pouting face could be seen from the small screen from Misty's blue C-Gear.

"_Then too bad__, g__et back here."_

"_Fine__."_ The younger girl sighed, feeling defeated. _"Order a nice glass of ice tea for me please."_

"_Will do."_

"_Thanks. Dawn out!"_ with that, the small screen blacked out, cutting their conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS ENDING SUCKS<strong>

**i have to be completely honest with you guys. it does. sorry.**

**I DON'T KNOW HOW ELSE TO END IT!**

***self-promo time: _START_***

**for all of ya'll on tumblr and likes anime, I would be eva so grateful if you would follow my anime blog:**

_animenohime . tumblr . com_** (be sure to erase the space)**

**give me a small message to let me know its you from FF and we'll chat via tumblr kay?**

**I follow back, when asked to follow back. I do. but no one asks me to follow them back T.T **

***self-promo time: _END_***

**don't forget to REVIEW! go on! press that magic button to make me happy! c'mon! you know you want to~**

**ButterflyWave, flying off~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! This is ButterflyWave again after like what? A year hiatus? So I've decided to comeback with what was once 'Once Upon A Rose' I switched it to 'A Rose Tale' now. **

**Please refer to my bio for an explanation that I know I owe everyone one. But please enjoy the revival of this fanfic!**

**DISCLAIMER: ButterflyWave DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we finally lost them!" Arista laughed, leaning on the bench the two recent couple sat on. She was exhausted after the sprint but it was fun, to say the least, she enjoyed spending time with Alex and finally alone too.<p>

Alex couldn't help but stare at her burst of joy, _'I really am love struck. Drew was right.'_ He thought, leaning back and letting out a chuckle, "That was fun!"

"But we are never doing that again." Arista declared, though it was fun she was tired out of her wits, Alex nodded and agreed with her. He will never let the guys tail him ever again.

Alex, being the kind boyfriend he is, took the time to go buy some water at the nearby vending machine with Arista next to him tying her hair with the spare hair tie she has on her wrist. "For the lovely lady," Alex mocked bowed, handing Arista the water bottle in his hand. "Thank you, my knight in—" she took the bottle from his hands. "—casual clothing." With a smile, she skipped off, drinking the water with Alex keeping pace with her.

"You should dress up more often," Alex advised, grabbing hold of her hand with a smile unconsciously spreading on his face. Arista shook her head in protest, "Nah, Dawn dressed me up."

"Well, I like how she dresses you up!" Alex countered, arms crossing over his chest childishly making Arista laugh as she shook her head, "Honey, no, just no." Alex pouted jokingly as Arista continued to laugh.

"Since when did Arista get a boyfriend?" the sudden male voice startled the two young couple, making the said couple to whip their heads to the direction of the voice and there, not more than 5 feet from the couples' right stood a boy with black-rimmed glasses and a knowing smirk that caused Arista to blush.

"I hate you Max!" Arista exclaimed with a smile, still staying by Alex's side. "I missed you too Arista," Max smiled back, walking over to the couple. Arista's smile turned into a playful grin as she ruffled the young male's dark hair or as the boy always says to be more specific, oxford blue hair.

Max swatted Arista's hand away from his head, not being overly fond at the fact that someone is messing his hair. Alex, who was feeling left out faked a cough to snatch the two's attention from each other.

"Right. Alex, this is Leaf and May's brother, Max—" Arista introduced, gesturing to Max who gave a smile and nod of acknowledgement. "—Max this is Alex, my boyfriend." Alex grinned lively and waved his hand, giving off his usual overly friendly feel.

"Sorry to ruin the date but have you seen my sisters?" Max asked, causing Arista to turn bright red. "Oh we lost them, I think they're back there somewhere." Alex answered calmly; pointing towards the direction the couple went from. Max thanked him briefly before walking away to the direction he had pointed out.

"Odd. How come they didn't say anything about a brother?" Alex, who is clueless about it, asked Arista who simply shrugged and replied his question with an answer that would leave anyone agitated, "No one ever asked."

* * *

><p>"Arceus, November, can't you do this routine properly?" Drew demanded, getting annoyed at the brunette whose orders were way off timing. "I'm sorry! And my name is May!" May exclaimed, stomping her feet. "I request a break!"<p>

Drew rolled his eyes though agreed on the break. "I hate you Hayden." May stated blankly as she lied down on the grassy filed with Drew not far away leaning on a tree trunk. "The feeling is mutual Maple." Drew lied, the biggest lie in his universe.

Drew never hated May, on the contrary and contrary to popular belief Drew hates himself for two reasons. First reason is letting himself fall for May and the second reason is for not confessing.

At all.

Not even a hint.

Not even a hint to May that is, the rest could tell. May might be somewhat oblivious.

"But you know what Hayden?" May caught him off guard as she continues. "I like talking to you." That sentence right there gave Drew the ability to learn HM02 but Drew Hayden doesn't break character, Drew Hayden never breaks character. "Who doesn't?" Of course Drew Hayden would say that, it's part of his charm.

"Shut up Drew." May countered lamely, not even bothering as she was way too distracted by their soothing surroundings. May inhaled some air as she watched the clouds float before slowing exhaling. Never in a million light years would May have thought to come across a place so breathtaking.

"You know," May's train of thought was cut off by Drew speaking. "This is where I found Roserade." He said, leaving May in a surprise. "It was a pretty okay day, I went to the mall with my parents then I wandered off, I found this place and an injured Budew. I took that Budew with me and now it's my best partner."

May couldn't help but smile at the story; it was sweet. "I got Blaziken from this daycare my mom took me to a lot when I was a kid, I would play there and I became extremely close friends with this adorable baby Torchic that got abandoned when it hatched." May's hand went over to the pokeball that contained her most trusted pokemon. "Now that baby is a big Blaziken."

With closed eyes, May recalled the time her parents officially let her have her own pokemon. She rushed to the daycare, greeting the lady on the country swiftly before barging in and grabbing a hold of Torchic. Her father had followed her to the daycare, with sweat evident on his forehead. Little May showed her father the fire-type and she received her father's approval that got her beaming with joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take your time to follow and favorite this fic also take a moment to send me a review. Criticism is highly accepted as long as it is kept appropriate.<strong>

**ButterflyWave, flying off~**


	7. Chapter 6

**I swear to Arceus you have no idea how much I've suffered for the past few days. It's summer vacation! And guess what? My wifi died for 3 days straight. You have no idea how much it hurts being in that position. It's still dead right now, I'm at my relative's for the wifi right now. Anyway, you know the formalities.**

**Oh, and if I haven't introduced Kenny in my earlier chapters, sorry, try looking him up yourself if you are that curious.**

**DISCLAIMER: ButterflyWave DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

><p>"What?!" Arista shrieked, loud enough for everyone in the girls' house could hear. "You already partnered up?! And with the douche with grass for hair?!" the red haired coordinator threw her hands up in the air, getting a complaint from Drew.<p>

Alex and Drew had decided to drop by for the weekends. Alex for obvious reasons, Drew so he could get May to help out for the contest. "We had a thing May! I can't believe you'd do that!" Arista faked sobbed, trailing her right index finger down her right eye as if it were a teardrop. May simply chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry Arista, Drew and I already got some of our combinations down…"

Arista let out a dramatic gasp with one hand over her chest; she was the only coordinator currently present in the house without a partner for the upcoming double contest. Dawn and Jean had already paired up and since May was with Drew it completely made Arista completely left out.

"Alex be a coordinator for a day!" Arista ordered, soinning to meet the eyes of her boyfriend. "Do you want to lose woman?" Leaf asked as she had been watching all the drama from the kitchen isle.

"Try Kenny!" Dawn chipped, plopping a potato chip in her mouth. "That's genius!" Arista exclaimed, feeling stupid that she hadn't thought of him. Almost immediately she turned on her bright colored C-Gear and looked for 'Kenny Kengo' she grinned in victory when she found it and clicked it right away.

"Hey," Kenny's face showed up on the small screen, apparently, Ash and Pikachu were behind him. "Kenny!" Arista exclaimed merrily. "I need a partner for the double contest, are you free?" Arista asked with a grin.

"Well, yeah, but Drew…" Kenny trailed; Drew's his best friend, why would he betray him. "Oh he betrayed you with my girl," Arista deadpanned with a role of her bright colored eyes.

Kenny took a second to blink and let that information sink in before exclaiming, "What?!"

"I know right, exactly my reaction, he's here right now." Arista scoffed and from behind her Kenny could clearly hear Drew's voice saying, "It's true!" which made Kenny exclaim 'traitor!' at him.

"So what do you say?" Arista took his attention back to her, asking with a cheerful tone. "I say we kick their behinds!" Kenny agreed, making Arista thrilled. "Awesome! Practice tomorrow after school at the park! See you!"

Arista shut off her C-Gear and spun around only to face a pouting Alex, "We have a date after school…" he whined. "Sorry sweetie—contest first, date later." Arista gave Alex a swift peck on the cheek before skipping over to the fridge.

"May I take May out now?" Drew rolled his eyes, taking May by her wrist. "Be home by nine." Leaf warned with a wave of her hand, signaling that the two could leave. Drew nodded his head then dragged May out with him.

"Wait Drew," May called his name half way through the walk. "What?" Drew stopped and whipped around to meet her eyes. "I'm hungry… and you dragged me out before I could grab my wallet…" May looked down at the concrete, embarrassed to admit that. Drew just starred at her then let go of his grip, "Let's go grab lunch first then," his gaze on her softened as she beamed at him.

"My place is close, I'll whip out something for you." With hands in his pockets, he directed May to an apartment building. On the third door of the fifth floor he grabbed his keys and unlocked the door. "Come on in," Drew said, opening the door for his guest.

May took a step in and looked around. The front door led straight to the living room where a sofa, armchair, a couple of beanbags face the TV that was up against the wall. There were two doors in each side of the door

Drew closed the door behind him and locked the door before leading May to the sofa. "Want anything in particular?" Drew asked as he headed towards the kitchen and dining room that was on the right of the seats. "Um, anything is fine." May replied, finding a comfortable spot on the sofa.

May looked down at the hem of her shirt, fumbling with it. Much contrary to everyone who doesn't live with May Maple, May is never an oblivious person.

She can see how much Drew actually cares, she can see how much love Alex pours into Arista, she realizes how stubborn Misty is regarding her feelings, she can see how much Dawn means all the 'love you's she means to Kenny, she can also see how the slight pink in Leaf's cheeks whenever Gary makes a move on her, most importantly she can see the loneliness in Jean's eyes.

No one is safe with May, May can read these things but because she doesn't know how to react to them, May seems oblivious. And another issue is, May isn't as straight forward as Arista so she might as well show signs of it now since she has the time.

"Drew do you need any help?" May finally offered after 10 agonizing minutes of nothing as she walked over to the kitchen, standing next to him.

Drew was surprised at the sudden presence though he didn't show it. "Just set up the table May, it's almost done." May nodded her head and slid the cupboard next to the fridge and took two placements and two sets of utensils. Before placing them neatly on the table.

May had gone to his house before with the whole gang a few times so she knew where things were placed. She also knew that both of Drew's parents are deceased, she made the mistake of asking a question about his parents when she first visited his house. Drew's parents had died in a plane crash back when Drew was younger, leaving him with his grandfather who gives Drew his allowance and pays for the apartment.

"Here you go May," Drew said, placing a plate of fried rice in front of May and another for himself before he took his seat across from May. "Thanks Drew!" May beamed, maybe it's because Drew had been living by himself for the past few years but May had always loved Drew's cooking, more than any of the girls, for that matter.

May savored the taste of fried rice that entered her mouth, how Drew managed to pull it off in 10 minutes, she had no idea.

"How can it taste so good?" May sighed, finishing off her meal whilst Drew was still eating his. "I swear to Arceus Drew, I want to eat your cooking forever."

"Maybe I should marry you instead," May chuckled, meaning it as a joke but then realized what she had just said, creating an awkward silence between the two coordinators. Drew stayed silent as he finished his late bite of his meal, averting his gaze. "I'll clean this," May volunteered as she took her plate and utensils to the sink.

"No, May," Drew caught up to her with his plate and utensils in one hand and May's wrist in the other to stop her. "You're my guest, I got this. Just, chill."

May felt a burning sensation on her cheeks as she looked down to hide her eyes but nodded just the same. Drew let go of his grip on her wrist before May walked to the living room, falling on one of the beanbags.

'The hell was that Maybelle?' May thought, burying her head in her hands. 'I need to freshen up.'

With that thought, she stood up from the beanbag and headed to the door on the left side of the TV, the bathroom. She closed the wooden door behind her before walking over to the sink to splash cold water on her face. As she dried her face she couldn't help but stare at her own reflection.

Sapphire blue eyes starred back into hers as she studied how she looked. Putting it simply, she lost her royal aura—concealed it, to be more precise—her brown hair still shone but not the same way it used to, her milky white skin gradually became tanner but she looked more real. She liked it this way but that doesn't mean she doesn't miss how much royalty does for her looks.

With a sigh she opened the door to see Drew sitting on the couch. "Drew." May grinned, poking his shoulder from behind to catch his attention. "Shall we?" she walked around the sofa to meet his green eyes only to find out those green eyes were closed.

May was quite surprised but the shocked look in her eyes soon softened though Drew pulled her wrist by surprise and pulled her to the coach where May leaned her head against his head. "It's tomorrow," Drew mumbled against May's hair, it smells like a combination of apple and caramel just like it always has. "I'm tired."

At this point, May didn't even bother to struggle she just stayed there in Drew's embrace, her head leaning on his comforting chest.

The day was February 28th, just a day before the death anniversary of Drew's parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, from my point of view, I really adore the contestshipping this chapter has and I promise you all that this contestshipping bud is growing to become a beautiful rose!<strong>

**Please take your time to follow and favorite this fic also take a moment to send me a review. Criticism is highly accepted as long as it is kept appropriate.**

**ButterflyWave, flying off~**


End file.
